


Что-то человеческое

by LRaien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a fanart, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, stipsy angels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Конец света не произошёл. Кроули и Азирафаэль отмечают.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Что-то человеческое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [משהו אנושי](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433728) by [Knotted String (knottedstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String). 



> Это мой первый условно художественный перевод с иврита.  
> Разрешение автора получено! с:
> 
> (!) Фик по книге: Кроули красноглазый, Азирафаэль не кудрявый.

Обратное путешествие в Лондон наполняет Азирафаэля тревогой. Радио в «Бентли» играет Генделя вместо «Queen», и ангел чувствует внезапную тоску по голосу Фредди Меркьюри. Что-то произошло там, важное, помимо, конечно, всего, связанного с антихристом и концом-света-который-не-был-по-правде-концом-света. И несмотря на то, что Адам Янг сказал, что всё устроит, что всё будет в порядке, Азирафаэль может думать лишь о своём сгоревшем книжном магазине: обо всех изданиях, редких и единственных, что были у него, а теперь — нет.  
(Оглядываясь назад, он обратит внимание на это чувство, и подумает, что оно удивительно человеческое: это собственничество, эта ностальгия.)  
В тишине Кроули отмечает, что они уже почти в городе. Он переводит взгляд на Азирафаэля — не то чтобы у него есть причина сосредотачиваться на дороге, конечно — и щёлкает языком.  
— Что с тобой, ангел?  
— Ничего, — бормочет Азирафаэль.  
Он знает, что в каком-то смысле обязан чувствовать радость. Конец света предотвращён, Азирафаэль сможет провести ещё время на своей любимой планете вместо вечного и тоскливого Рая, но это нервозное чувство... Возможно, у его приключения в человеческом теле мадам Трейси имелись долгосрочные побочные эффекты.  
— Ну.  
Кроули нетерпеливо слушает, забавляясь.  
— Хорошо, это мой магазин, — нехотя признаётся Азирафаэль.  
— Что? — Кроули смеётся. — Это так по-человечески с твой стороны!  
Азирафаэль раздражённо вздыхает через нос и отворачивается к окну, устремляя взгляд наружу.  
— Это просто было очень удачное прикрытие, я могу восстановить здание книжного, но будет подозрительно, если это случится с такой скоростью, и...  
— Хорошо, хорошо...  
Они уже в городе, перескакивают между машинами, нарушая все законы физики. Кроули резко разворачивает руль вправо.  
— Ты не обязан возвращаться туда сегодня. Ты можешь отложить это до завтра. Пойдём, поднимем стаканы в честь конца света!

\- -

Квартира Кроули светлая и чистая, в точности как в последний раз, когда Азирафаэль посещал её — кроме вонючего чёрного пятна, бывшего Лигуром до его романа с ведром святой воды. Азирафаэль тяжело падает на диван.  
— Больше всего мне жаль книгу Агнессы Псих, — вздыхает он. — Я успел прочитать её лишь раз.  
— Ты можешь создать её заново, ты знаешь... Это может занять немного времени, но ты справишься. — Кроули выходит из кухни в носках, удерживая два стакана и бутылку виски, которая когда-то была бутылкой водопроводной воды. Человек бы не заметил, но сложно обмануть ангела.  
Кроули ставит стаканы на стол и наполняет.  
— Ваш парень превращает воду в вино, а я превращаю её в односолодовый.  
— Это не будет одним и тем же, — ворчит Азирафаэль и берёт стакан, поданный Кроули. — Книги, я имею в виду. Не виски.   
Он делает глоток, чувствует, как жидкость скользит по его горлу, и позволяет телу с жжением ощущать, как впитывается алкоголь.  
— Они будут выглядеть так же, но я буду знать, что они ненастоящие.  
— У меня не было времени, — бормочет Кроули, залпом опустошая свой стакан и проворно наполняя его снова. — Я знаю, что вкус отличается, но я не был готов, что тебя хватит нервный срыв, и ты будешь вести себя так... по-человечески.  
— Виски отличный, Кроули, — Азирафаэль приканчивает свой стакан и даёт Кроули налить ещё. — Ты знаешь, что для меня это неважно.  
— Для меня важно, — слышит он бурчание Кроули.

\- -

— Это было такое хорошее прикрытие, — произносит он в пятый раз, едва ворочая языком. — Книги. Это так надёжно.  
— Ты уже говорил это. — Кроули растягивается на диване, его ноги на коленях Азирафаэля, а рука со стаканом свисает с дивана под опасным углом.  
Они успели прикончить большую часть бутылки, и Азирафаэль начинает чувствовать алкогольное помутнение.  
— Потому что это правда, — повторяет он.  
Азирафаэль наклоняется, чтобы взять бутылку со стола, и пытается снова наполнить свой стакан, чуть не пролив виски на джинсы Кроули.  
— Упс.  
Кроули резко садится, его ноги всё ещё на коленях у Азирафаэля, а стакан резко дёргается, почти готовый пролить содержимое на ковёр. Кроули подносит стакан ко рту и осушает.  
— Тебе не обязательно вымещать это на мне.  
— Они просто сгорели. — Азирафаэль отказывается от попыток наполнить стакан и делает глоток прямо из бутылки. — Сгорели.  
— Они из бумаги, — сообщает Кроули и забирает у него бутылку. — Бумага горит. Это то, что она делает.  
Они молча передавали бутылку друг другу, пока та не опустела.  
— Мне нужно новое занятие. До следующего Судного Дня. — Азирафаэль наклоняет пустую бутылку ко рту, запрокинув голову. — И нужно ещё одно, это... этот. Э... виски. Этот виски.  
— Ты можешь... — бормочет Кроули, указывая на пустую бутылку в руке у Азирафаэля. — Ты можешь...  
— Я хочу делать что-нибудь эффектное, — заявляет Азирафаэль.  
— Ты можешь выращивать цветы! — вскрикивает Кроули. Он сидит, его пятки на бёдрах Азирафаэля, левая рука обхватывает спинку дивана, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение. — Цветы — это эффектно!  
— Нет, это не так! — возмущается Азирафаэль.  
Он откидывает голову на подлокотник и внезапно замечает, что пальцы Кроули находятся очень близко к его загривку.  
— Буг... Буген... Цветы эти, — продолжает Кроули, полностью игнорируя Азирафаэля и его загривок.  
Азирафаэль думает, что если он наклонит голову вправо, пальцы Кроули коснутся его волос, из-за чего Азирафаэль неожиданно для себя смущается. Он задумывается, не укоротить ли свои волосы, и всё-таки решает не совершать крутых действий касательно своего внешнего вида, пока пьян. В прошлый раз это не закончилось хорошо. Внезапно ангел замечает, что Кроули всё ещё говорит.  
— Поставишь их в вазы со всеми этими лепестками. Или в венки. Не, сразу — в вазы... Ну, цветы эти.  
— Бугенвиллия, — выговаривает Азирафаэль и решает чуть наклонить голову, посмотреть, что случится.  
Пальцы Кроули, барабанившие по спинке дивана во время разговора, замирают. Всё на миг останавливается, и Азирафаэль уже готов отодвинуться обратно и начать трезветь, но тут Кроули начинает наматывать его волосы между большим и указательным пальцами.  
— Ты разве не должен быть кудрявым?  
Азирафаэль, погрузившийся в тяжелый выбор между желанием отодвинуться и желанием наклониться ближе к прикосновению Кроули, удивлённо моргает.  
— Что?  
— Кудри. У тебя должно быть полно кудрей. Полная голова кудрей.  
— Что? Почему? — Азирафаэль осознаёт, что, в конце концов, он и вправду хочет наклониться обратно к Кроули, а через секунду — что он уже это делает.  
Рука Кроули теперь поддерживает его голову, а пальцы легко и неторопливо почёсывают затылок Азирафаэля.  
— На картинах. У ангелов есть кудри.  
— На картинах ангелы ещё и младенцы, — Азирафаэль улыбается про себя, не в силах объяснить, из-за чего.  
— Может, когда ты был младенцем, ты был кудрявым.  
— Кроули, я никогда не был младенцем.  
— Я в курсе.  
Они возвращаются к молчанию, но сейчас атмосфера заряжена. Воздух наполнен другим, незнакомым чувством. Азирафаэль чувствует, что уже был в этом месте, уже чувствовал это, но оно так далеко и иначе, и он слишком пьян, чтобы разобраться. Кроули продолжает играть с волосами Азирафаэля, тихо напевая, и тот соскальзывает в его сторону, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё; пальцы в его волосах и алкоголь в крови убаюкивают ангела.  
— Привет, — слышит Азирафаэль голос Кроули очень близко к своему уху и неожиданно обнаруживает, что слишком далеко сполз по дивану. Более того, он обнаруживает себя лежащим, наполовину на диване, наполовину на груди у Кроули. Их ноги спутались, и лицо Азирафаэля спрятано между шеей и плечом Кроули. Тот ещё поглаживает его волосы, и его вторая рука держит плечо ангела.  
— Хэй, — говорит Азирафаэль тихо. Он поднимает голову и впивается взглядом в Кроули. — Я действительно пьян.  
Что-то в красных глазах демона меняется, Азирафаэль задерживает дыхание (он не должен по-настоящему дышать, разумеется, он просто делает это по привычке). И он и Кроули замирают, но рука Кроули сжимается на плече Азирафаэля.  
— Ты хочешь протрезветь? — спрашивает Кроули тихо, но у Азирафаэля уже есть план, и он знает, что не сможет выполнить его трезвым. Он качает головой. Кроули кивает. Пришло время быть смелым. Азирафаэль наклоняется вперёд и прижимает свои губы к губам Кроули. Это не ново для него, он уже целовался в прошлом, в Викторианскую эпоху. Его просто увлекли пышные платья и краснеющие девушки. На самом деле, в последний раз он не понимал, из-за чего вся суета, но сейчас... Рука Кроули, что находится на шее Азирафаэля, тянет его вперёд. Кроули притягивает к себе Азирафаэля и раздвигает его губы.  
Что-то в разуме ангела вспыхивает, и он открывает рот навстречу Кроули, томно вздыхая. Рука Кроули оставляет плечо Азирафаэля, переходя к путешествию по его спине. Тот осознаёт, что тоже может шевелить руками, и кладёт одну на шею Кроули, перемещая большой палец на мочку уха. Кроули льнёт, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, в шею, и Азирафаэль довольно стонет. Он думает про себя, пока Кроули легко кусает его в шею: как нелогично, что они не сделали этого в прошлом. Восхитительное чувство — дрожь пробегается от верха до низа позвоночника.  
С губ Кроули срывается звук — нечто среднее между рычанием и стоном, — и Азирафаэль оказывается спиной на диване, Кроули наклоняется над ангелом, его красные глаза глядят лукаво. Азирафаэлю неожиданно трудно дышать, словно тугой ком находится в его груди. Его губы открыты, и он облизывает их неосознанно, и видит, как глаза Кроули фокусируются на его губах, следя за движением. Он вздрагивает вновь и снова облизывает губы, и этого толстого намёка, похоже, было более чем достаточно для Кроули, что наброситься на Азирафаэля вновь.  
— Рубашка, — коротко рычит Кроули, его голос низкий и хриплый. Его пальцы уже работают над пуговицами рубашки Азирафаэля. Через десять секунд, когда дела, по мнению Кроули, идут недостаточно быстро, он вновь рычит (звук оседает внизу живота Азирафаэля) и отрывает пуговицы резким движением. Азирафаэль издаёт протестующий звук, но Кроули заставляет его замолчать поцелуем.  
Руки Кроули находятся везде. На груди Азирафаэля, на его животе, в его волосах. Азирафаэль пытается поддерживать темп, но может лишь положить ладони на шею Кроули, притянуть его вниз и близко-близко... Это просто восхитительно. Тело Кроули пылает, распространяя невыносимый жар. Кроули касается Азирафаэля так, словно только ради одного этого стоило обрести человеческие тела, и бормочет в шею бессвязные слова, заменяя исчезающие слоги укусами.  
— Кроули... — стонет Азирафаэль, имя перекатывается на языке — и хочется произнести его как молитву, но ангелы не молятся.  
Кроули лишь шепчет ещё что-то, его руки останавливаются на животе Азирафаэля, в нескольких миллиметрах от застёжки брюк. Он кладёт руки на застёжку и поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафаэля. Тот смотрит на него, на его красные глаза, на покрасневшие губы, на его взъерошенные волосы, — и кивает.

\- -

Азирафаэль просыпается с ужаснейшей в мире головной болью. Он громко ворчит, сосредотачивается и мгновенно поднимается. Сев же, Азирафаэль обнаруживает, что полностью обнажён, и пытается найти своё нижнее бельё под диваном Кроули. Он находит его через несколько секунд, но, похоже, что сам Кроули куда-то исчез, и Азирафаэль беспокоится то ли за него, то ли из-за него, пока одевается. Первая мысль, что приходит ему в голову — после того, как он возвращает все пуговицы на место на его рубашке, застегивает их неровно в первый раз, расстёгивает снова все пуговицы и застегивает вновь, — касается его книжного магазина. Человек бы думал о прошлой ночи, о том факте, что переспал с тем, единственное определение для которого — его лучший друг. Хорошо, единственный его друг. Но Азирафаэль крутился на Земле уже слишком много лет, чтобы заморачиваться мелочами. Он с иронией думает: удивительно, что они не переспали ещё сто-двести лет назад. У него всегда было чувство, что они вертятся друг вокруг друга, танцуют странный вид танца, который сами не могут объяснить, потому что это поведение настолько человеческое, что они не понимают его по-настоящему.  
— Бежишь, не сказав доброе утро? — слышит он позади себя и оборачивается, чтобы обнаружить Кроули в голубых боксерах, с мокрыми после душа волосами. Азирафаэль не понимает вообще, почему Кроули принимает душ, но с изобретением водопровода и горячей воды в каждом доме, Кроули постоянно стоит под струями воды и напевает, ужасно фальшивя. Азирафаэль полагает, что столетия, проведённые в грязи Лондона, оставили свой след. Это ещё одна привычка, из тех привычек, что они себе переняли, — эта заразная человечность.  
— Я думаю, что пришло время разобраться с моим книжным магазином, — вздыхает Азирафаэль, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу. Кроули подходит к нему, выглядя неожиданно взволнованным и обеспокоенным. Азирафаэль отводит взгляд.  
— Да, возможно, надо бы, — говорит Кроули, чешет между лопатками и потягивается.   
Напряжение между ангелом и демоном странное, неестественное. Азирафаэль полагает, что они сделали что-то необычное с точки зрения их отношений, но он хотел бы, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места. Он поворачивается спиной к Кроули, ища свои ботинки.  
— Можешь заходить, если хочешь, — бросает он через плечо, вытаскивая обувь из-за подушек. — Если уж станет совсем страшно, сможем прогуляться и выпить снова.  
Наверное, этот ответ — всё, что Кроули нужно услышать, потому что он оказывается позади Азирафаэля в ту же секунду. Обвивает руки вокруг спины ангела, и тот ощущает его улыбку позади своей шеи. Азирафаэль сплетает их пальцы вместе.  
— Но на этот раз — настоящий виски. Тот, что ты создал вчера, устроил мне ужасную головную боль.

\- -

Азирафаэль полагает, что не должен удивляться, когда они подходят к магазину, и тот стоит на месте, словно огонь его никогда и не касался.  
На самом деле, стекло на двери аж блестит от чистоты, и нет заноз, торчащих из деревянных полок. Кроули и Азирафаэль заходят внутрь, и всё почти как раньше. Азирафаэль собирается прокомментировать тот факт, что вдруг между оригиналами сочинений Шекспира (вычурно написанных рукой писателя) появились три книги об Индиане Джонсе, но тут Кроули прижимает ангела к полке и целует его, — и уже ничто не имеет значения.


End file.
